


Day Drinking at the Zoo

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Based on three phases: flirtation, whiskey, and a mistake at the zoo.Added an upcoming blind date to the mix. Just pure fun.





	Day Drinking at the Zoo

Jared’s niece Leila pulls his hand, dragging him to the elephant exhibit. Leila is on a sugar rush from soda and cotton candy. Keeping an eye on Leila, Jared looks over across the exhibit to see Mr. Tall and Bow-Legged watching him. Make that Mr. Tall, Gorgeous, and Bow-legged.

Okay, they have been watching each other throughout the exhibits. Jared had first noticed Mr. Gorgeous at the Children’s Zoo. Children’s Zoo is always Leila’s first stop. Then Jared caught Mr. Bow-legged in the rainforest exhibit. 

Then the flamingos.

Bears.

And then Lions. Oh my.

Literally, oh my. 

Mr. Tall, Gorgeous, and Bow-legged was the best part of the zoo regardless of what Leila thought. 

Now here they are again. Looking at each other instead of the elephants. 

“That’s Gemma. She’s a cool kid,” comments Leila.

“Cool kid?” asks Jared

“Yeah, she hangs with the cool kids at recess and lunch,” answers Leila.

“Are you a cool kid?”

“Nope, I’m a dork,” says Leila proudly. She slurps at her drink and hands it to her Uncle Jared. “That’s her uncle. He’s also a cool kid.”

“So what makes him a cool kid?” inquires Jared.

“He’s hot and he drives a cool car.” Jared agrees that he’s hot. He would definitely love to find out how cool his car looks. 

Jared shakes the cup and realizes Leila has emptied it. He looks around for a trash can and tosses the cup. Returning the three steps to his niece, he pulls his silver flask out of his back pocket. 

As he takes a swig Leila asks, “Uncle Jay?”

“Yes, Lei?”

“Why are you and Gemma’s uncle both drinking out of those silver things?”

“Gemma’s uncle has a flask?” asks Jared. Jared takes his eyes off Leila and looks over at Mr. Gorgeous. Sure enough, Cool Uncle is taking a swig.

“Adult juice,” mutters Jared to Leila.

Another hour and a half of wandering through the zoo and finally Leila was ready to go. As Jared and Leila were making their way to the front, Jared’s phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

“Hey, sis!”

“Hey, Jay. I’ve been let go early today. If you guys are still at the zoo I can meet you,” says Leila’s mom and Jared’s sister.

“Yeah, Carrie, we were headed back to the truck as we speak.”

“I’ll be there in five then!” Carrie says and hangs up.

“Your mom is headed here to get you,” Jared says to Leila. Leila nods as she plods beside her uncle for a few more steps before Jared picks her up. 

After exiting the zoo with a tired Leila in Jared’s arms, he heads for the benches out front. As he’s sitting down he looks over to see Cool Hot Uncle and a tired Gemma in his arms. The boys nodded at each other with a tired middle-schooler in their arms.

A few minutes later a white Camry pulls up and Gemma jumps out of her uncle's arms. 

“Mom!” says Gemma as her uncle follows.

“Maggie,” cool uncle says.

“Have you been drinking Jensen?” asks Maggie.

“Nope, not drunk,” returns Mr. Gorgeous.

“Jesus, Jensen,” says Gemma’s mom. “You got that date tonight.”

“Jeff set up that date,” mutters Jensen so low that Jared almost missed the sentence. Jay knows that feeling as he’s been set up on a blind date by his boss. As his date was also tonight, drinking sounds like a great way to avoid thinking about things.

“I’m calling Jeff to come to drive you home!”

“Mags, I’m fine. Just a swig. Besides, I’ll need Baby tonight.” 

“Should have thought of that before you started day drinking at the zoo!” says Maggie as she texts. Jared smiles at the obvious sibling relationship going on in front of him. He may have the own scene with his own sister when she pulls up.

“Jeff will be here in six minutes,” Maggie reports. Jared thinks about how that sounds like his boss also named Jeff. Maggie makes a quick move into her brothers front pocket and pulls the keys out with her hand. 

“You’re Leila’s dad?” asks Maggie. Jared didn’t respond for a moment, forgetting he wasn’t invisible in this melodrama.

“Uncle,” says Jared after a moment.

“You drinking?” asks Maggie.

Before Jared could answer, Gemma said, “They both were!”

“Gemma!” scolds Jensen as a red Hyundai pulls up. Leila’s mom gets out as her daughter skips over to her.

“Hey Maggie,” says Jared’s sister to Gemma’s mom.

“Carrie,” Maggie says as she looks over at Leila’s mom. “Your brother is drinking,” Maggie reports.

“Jared! You’ve got that date tonight! What are you thinking?” asks Carrie.

“That you left me with an excitable nine-year-old,” retorts Jared before his brain could engage. Jensen snickers and the moms glare at him.

“Don’t bring Leila into this, Jay.”

Jensen chooses that moment to walk over and sit down on Jared’s bench. Eyes twinkling, Jensen pulls out his flask. Jared pulls out his and they tap them together in salute. Then they drain the dregs of the flasks in front of the exasperated sisters. 

“Apple juice?” asks Jensen when he notices Jared’s grimace.

“Uh, yeah, apple juice,” says Jared with puppy dog eyes.

“Only way to get through babysitting your sister’s kid and then a blind date.”

“Hear hear,” replies Jared. They look at the sisters who are standing side by side glaring at them. 

“We’ll keep each other company,” offers Jensen. Before either sister could take Jensen up on his offer, a pickup truck with a loud muffler pulls up.

“Well I see you met each other,” says Jeff as he climbs out of his truck.

The boys looked at each other and then at Jeff. Jeff, Maggie, and Carrie start laughing.

“Let me guess, you’re the Jay that knows Uncle Jeff,” says Jensen.

“That would make you the unlucky in love nephew,” replies Jared.

“I think we can talk Jeff into taking us out for a burger,” offers Jensen.

“Burger would definitely help absorb the alcohol,” says Jared. “Ooh-Brick Yard Tavern!” gushes Jared.

“Bacon cheeseburgers!” both boys shout. They turn to look at Jeff with puppy dog eyes.

“Looks like it’s not such a blind date,” comments Maggie. Carrie just snickers.

“All right you two, let's go get burgers,” offers Jeff.

Jared hands Jensen’s keys over to him and stands up. They walk around the truck and after five seconds of who first game, pile into the truck. 

“Jared. Or Jay,” says Jared offering his hand.

‘Jensen,” says the other man, shaking the hand. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

As Jeff climbs into the truck, Jared can’t but think that it is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 

 

 


End file.
